Matchmaker, Matchmaker
by Amethyst Bubble
Summary: Nino thinks Legault needs a girlfriend, so she decides to play matchmaker. Little does she know, Legault's already got someone... shonen ai, LegaultxHeath


A/N:*Snickers* For some reason I got this idea while watching a Sister Wendy DVD. O.o;; I don't know why…But I spent the rest of the time watching the DVD planning this out and pretending to pay attention. ^^;; Yeah…

Disclaimer: I thought I'd have Jaffar say the disclaimer! So go on Jaffar, say it!

Jaffar:*Sighs and swears to get revenge later* Amethyst…Bubble…owns…

Fire Emblem Lawyers: Did you hear that, he said she owns it! 

Jaffar: O.o;; Wait, that's…not…what I meant…

FE Lawyers: GET HIM!!*Start attacking Jaffar with their briefcases of doom* TAKE THAT!!

Ammy:…O.o;; I don't own it.*Sneaks out the back door*

WARNINGS: Shonen ai, Legault/Heath, various other pairings implied.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Matchmaker, Matchmaker

Also known as, Nino Meddles in Legault's Life

  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

            It was early morning and only a few people were up and about. Legault was one of those people. He sat at the table, sipping his tea and seeing as it was early and he wasn't fully awake, he didn't notice a certain little green haired girl slide into the seat across from him. That is, he didn't notice her until he felt someone staring at him. Looking up, he met a pair of eyes that were looking at him so intently, it was almost scary.

            "What is it Nino?" He asked, trying to be patient. Legault was not a morning person.

            "Why don't you have a girlfriend, Uncle Legault?" 

            Legault choked on the mouthful of tea he had just swallowed. After a good couple minutes of coughing, he managed to sputter out "What?"

            "You aren't bad looking, and you're awfully nice, so I was just wondering…Why don't you have a girlfriend, Uncle Legault?" Nino looked at her 'uncle' with questioning eyes.

            "I don't think this is something I should be discussing with you." He said stiffly.

            "Awww…why not?"

            "How about you go talk to Jaffar, Nino?"

            "Okay!" She smiled and went off to find the assassin. Legault breathed a sigh of relief, when all else failed, mention Jaffar.

            Alas, for poor Legault, Nino would not be so easily put off. While she was looking for Jaffar, she kept thinking about her 'uncle' Legault. Poor him, he must be so lonely without a girlfriend or anything. Suddenly, an idea struck Nino like her Thunder struck the enemy. She could play matchmaker! Clapping her hands together at the idea, she skipped all the way to where Jaffar sat, hunched over and brooding.

            "Jaffar! Oh, Jaffar, guess what?"

            "…"

            "Jaffar? Jaffar, are you listening?"

            "…"

            "Jaffar? Jaffar?" Nino waved a hand in front of Jaffar's face. 

            "…" He didn't even blink.

            "Oh, I give up!" She threw her hands in the air and walked off. Seriously, was she the only morning person around here?

Nino wandered over to the stables. At least the horses would listen to her. Passing by the stall where Pegasi were, Nino caught sight of a figure with teal hair. She paused. Fiora was definitely pretty. And she was nice. She tried to imagine her Uncle Legault and Fiora together. They wouldn't look bad, not bad at all. A smile crept onto the young sage's face.

            "Hi, Fiora!" She said, grinning at the knight from Ilia.

            "Oh, hello Nino," Fiora smiled. "Good morning."

            "Good morning to you too," Nino said, removing a tangle from Florina's Pegasus' mane with her fingers. "Fiora, could I ask you something?"

            "…Err, sure," Fiora blinked.

            "What do you think of Legault?"

            "Oh…well, in all honesty, he's a little bit creepy," She ran her fingers through her teal hair. 

            "He's not creepy at all!" Nino huffed.

            "Sorry, Nino," Fiora said, smiling a bit. "Didn't mean to offend you…but you asked, so well…"

            "It's alright." Nino sighed. 

            "You want to know who I like?" Fiora winked, leaning down so she was eye level with Nino.

            "Who?" Nino asked, staring wide-eyed at Fiora.

            "Don't tell…but, I like Lord Eliwood." She winked, blushing a bit.

            Nino giggled. "Don't worry, I won't tell! See you later, Fiora!" She skipped out of the stables. 

            "Oh well, so Fiora doesn't like Uncle Legault…" Nino sighed to herself, then giggled. "Maybe I can set her and Lord Eliwood up after I'm finished with Uncle Legault!" She giggled again. "Hmm…now as for Uncle Legault, who else is a potential girlfriend?"

            She passed Serra, tying up her bubble gum pink hair in to her trade mark pig tails while chatting to a rather irritated looking Erk. 

            Nino shook her head, short green locks flying back and forth, Serra wouldn't do. She was pretty…but she was just so talkative! Uncle Legault needed someone quieter, someone more reserved.

            What about Florina? Nino studied the orchid haired Pegasus knight. Well, they're hair colors matched, but no, Florina was much too shy.

            Nino kept thinking about who she could set Legault up with as she paced around the inn's yard. She stopped long enough to witness yet another classic moment between Matthew and Guy.

            "Just shut up and fight me already!" The Sacaen yelled, glaring up at the thief.

            "We've been over this," Matthew sighed, "Every time you try to fight me, you loose and end up owing me more. Seriously, Guy, I thought you were smarter then that!"

            Guy growled, "Those fights weren't fair," he cried. "You attacked me while I was sleeping!"

            "Yeah, well you attacked me in my sleep just a few days after that!" Matthew accused.

            "Yeah, but you still beat me!" Guy yelled, then realized what he had said and clapped a hand over his mouth.

            "Exactly," The thief grinned down at Guy. "I think this argument is settled." 

            Guy stuttered something then let out a "hmph" and turned his back to Matthew, glaring daggers at a nearby tree.

            Nino smiled, tugging on a sleeve of Erk's, who had been watching the argument with her, "They're so cute when they argue like that! They really are good friends!" Erk looked at his fellow sage like she was crazy. However, he didn't have time to reply to Nino as he saw a certain pink haired terror coming his way. Nino watched in bewilderment as Erk took of like a bolt of lightning.

            Nino sighed, and continued her search for Legault's soul mate. While circling the inn yard for about the eighth time, the green-haired sage finally spotted a possible candidate for her Uncle Legault's heart. 

            That candidate happened to be grooming her horse as Nino watched, eyes glinting eerily. Isadora was in for one very odd encounter with a very determined little girl.

            Nino quietly snuck up behind the paladin, already picturing her 'uncle' and Isadora's wedding. Nino paused for a second to wonder if she was getting ahead of herself…Nah. And so, Nino reached up and tapped the blue haired woman on the shoulder. 

            Isadora nearly jumped five feet into the air. "Oh, Nino, it's just you!" She exclaimed when her heart rate had gone back to normal. 

            "Yeah, it's just me. Anyway, Isadora, is it okay if I ask you something?"

            Isadora nodded, thinking it would be a normal question. She expected something along the lines of Nino asking whether Isadora thought one of the boys liked her, or if her outfit was fashionable or not.

            "Do you like Legault?" Nino did not ask what Isadora had been prepared to answer. 

            "What? Oh, I…Say that again?" Isadora said, not quite getting what Nino was asking.

            "Do you like Legault?" Nino repeated her question.

            "Well…he's nice…and…I'm sorry, Nino, I don't quite understand what you mean."

            "Do you like him, yes or no?"

            "Well, I guess I do. He's a very nice man, as far as I know…"

            "But how much do you like him?" The sage asked again.

            "...What are you getting at Nino?" Isadora asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

            "Nothing…" The little girl feigned innocence. "I was just wondering."

            "If you are getting at what I think you are getting at, then the answer is no. I do not see Legault as a love interest, in fact, I am already involved with someone."

            Nino blinked, "You are? Who?"

            Isadora stiffened, a slight blush staining her cheeks, "That's none of your business. You'd best run along now, I think."

            "Awww…" Nino sighed and slunk off, arms folded across her chest. This search was going nowhere fast. At this rate, Uncle Legault would be single forever! 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

            Heath dragged himself into the dining room, collapsing in a sleep disheveled heap across from Legault.

            "Good morning," Legault said, not looking up from his tea.

            Heath muttered something that could have possibly meant "good morning", however it sounded more like "Smmmrrrfffhth". 

            Legault raised an eyebrow and shoved a mug full of tea at the wyvern rider. 

Heath grabbed the cup and drank about half of it in one gulp. "Thanks," He muttered, heaving a deep sigh.

            "You're up late this morning. Even the tactician is awake already." Legault said.

            "I don't believe you." Heath stated, dragging a hand through his dark green hair.

            "It's true," Legault said, taking a sip from his own cup of tea. "Kent's been discussing battle plans with her for about an hour now."

            "Dealing with a sleep deprived Ammy…Oh, what fun." Heath muttered sarcastically.

            "Heh, I wouldn't want to deal with either our dear Tactician or Kent in the morning hours." 

            They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Heath spoke, "You know…I saw something on my way down here."

            "You were awake enough to notice things on your way down here?" Legault mock gasped.

            "Ha ha. It involved you, so do you want to know or not?" Heath snapped.

            "Me?" Legault raised an eyebrow. Why did he have a sneaking suspicion Nino was involved in this?

            "Yes you. Anyway, while I was walking over here, I saw Nino—" Legault sighed, ' Bingo' he thought. "—And she was nearly attacking Lyn, yelling something about 'liking' you."

            Legault sighed. "I swear, that child has it out for me."

            Heath shook his head, "You're paranoid."

            Legault pointed out the window, "Hey look, are those Bern's Wyvern Riders approaching?"

            Heath jumped up, "Where?" He shouted, staring frantically out the window. 

            "Now who's paranoid?"

            After hearing these words and realizing that there were no wyvern riders to be seen Heath spun around to glare at Legault, "That wasn't funny, you know!" 

            "Actually, I found it quite amusing." 

            Heath sunk back into his chair, trying to slow his breathing back to normal, "Bloody hell, don't scare a guy like that! Yeesh…"

            Legault laughed lightly, leaning across the table to brush a few strands of hair out of Heath's face. 

            "Uh…Legault…" Heath said, a faint blush evident on his cheeks. "What're you…?"

            "Hush," Legault whispered, leaning further and pressing his forehead against Heath's. The wyvern rider turned a brighter shade of crimson. 

            "Legault-"

            "Shhhh…" Legault said, pressing his lips lightly against the Wyvern Rider's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Ohhh…" Nino sighed, pouting. She was lying on the grass, sulking. She just couldn't find the right girl for Legault! First Fiora, now Isadora…what was the world coming to when you couldn't even find your 'uncle' a girlfriend? 

            "Is something the matter?" A soft voice asked.

            Nino looked up, "Oh. Hi Lucius."

            The blonde monk sat down next to her, smiling softly, "You look troubled." He observed.

            "Well," Nino said, sitting up. "I kind of have a problem…"

            "Oh?" Lucius asked, "Care to tell me about it? Maybe I can help."

            "It's not so much my problem, as it is Legault's." The young sage said, tracing patterns in the grass with her finger.

            "And you're trying to solve this problem for him?"

            "Uh-huh," Nino nodded.

            "But you're not having too much luck, am I right?"

            "How'd you guess?"

            "I can tell from that glum look on your face!" Lucius smiled, "Well, if it's not a secret, could you tell me about Legault's problem?"

            "Well…" Nino trailed off. Lucius was pretty trustworthy, and he was a good listener. Maybe he could help her after all. "Legault's lonely." She said, sighing.

            "He is?" Lucius asked, looking confused. 

            "Yeah…" Nino said, lying back down again. "So, I was trying to see if I could find him a girlfriend."

            "Ah…" Realization dawned upon Lucius. Nino had decided that Legault needed a love…but from what Lucius had walked in on a few nights ago, Legault didn't need Nino's help. The monk turned crimson from the memory. 

            "Are you feeling okay?" Nino asked, blinking at the furiously blushing Lucius.

            "Oh, I'm fine." He said quickly. It really wasn't his place to tell Nino about Legault. But if the girl continued with her plot, the results wouldn't be good for anyone. Maybe he could put a stop to this without telling Nino about the thief? "Nino," Lucius began, "why do think Legault wants a girlfriend? Did he tell you he was lonely?"

            "Well, no, not exactly," She said, frowning. "But I could tell! Call it woman's intuition!" 

            Lucius laughed nervously. Ohhh boy… "Nino…" He began again, "Maybe Legault isn't lonely."

            "What do you mean?" Nino narrowed her eyes. "Lucius! You know something!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

            "I…err," It was against St. Elimine's code to lie.

            "Lucius, tell me what you know!" Nino demanded.

            "I…I…" 'St. Elimine, if you can hear me, please, please, _please _send some sort of distraction!'

            "There you are!" The blonde monk suddenly found himself face to face with his Lord. "Where the devil have you been, Lucius? I've been looking everywhere!" Raven said, scowling lightly.

            Thank you St.Elimine! Lucius thought, jumping up and grabbing Raven by the arm, "Well, Nino, it was nice talking to you, but I'd better go now!" To Raven he whispered, "Lord Raymond, run!" 

            "Lucius, what are you-" A very surprised mercenary found himself being dragged away by a very flustered blonde.

            "Hey! Lucius!" Nino cried after the pair as they sped off. "Hmmf! The nerve of him!" She kicked a small stone in her path. 

            But what he had said…_ "Maybe Legault isn't lonely", _Did that mean Legault already had a girlfriend? She was going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did. 

            And she was going to start with questioning Legault.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Mmm…Legault, we shouldn't…we're gonna get caught again…Remember when Lucius…" Heath trailed off as Legault did something rather interesting with his tongue.

            "You make it sound like we're doing something wrong," Legault purred, running his fingers through Heath's hair.

            "W-well, it's not that I don't like this or anything, but if we get caught-"

            "Heath, it's not like we're doing something X rated. It's just a bit of kissing," Legault said, pressing his lips against Heath's again.

            When the broke apart, Heath panted out, "B-but, some people…find this…wrong…"

            "To hell with them." Legault wrapped his arms around the wyvern rider's waist, pulling the other close to him.

            Heath wrapped his arms around Legault's neck, entwining his fingers with silky violet hair, as Legault nipped playfully at his neck. Slowly, the thief's lips found their way back up to Heath's own. Legault licked at Heath's lips, and the wyvern rider allowed him entrance, moaning softly.

            "UNCLE LEGAULT!" The door flew open with a bang. Heath and Legault separated with a gasp, Heath quickly buttoning up his shirt again. 'A bit of kissing' had quickly become a full blown make-out session.

            Nino gaped as she stared at Legault, then Heath. Legault, then Heath. Legault, then Heath. This process was repeated for several minutes.

            "N-Nino!" Heath stammered, "I-it's not what it looks like!...Okay, it's exactly what it looks like…" He blushed a deep crimson.

            Legault laughed nervously. "Nino…it's…err, nice to see you?" He tried to break the silence.

            "So…" Nino finally regained her voice, and to the other two's surprise, she grinned widely. "Uncle Legault, you could have just told me _why _you didn't have a girlfriend."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Was that a good place to end it? @.@;; Oh man, I had trouble with this fic. Heh, but I rather like the end result. Especially the LegaultxHeath scene…*Hentai grin* 

Does anyone want a sequel or something? ^^;; *Holds up a sign that says "Review! Review! Review!" on it.*


End file.
